Heart of a Lion
by Anastasia96
Summary: Set after the Tartaros arc (based on the Anime). A short piece where Loke comforts Lucy after the loss of one of her celestial spirits.


**AN: This is my first time writing about Fairy Tail, sorry it's so short, but I had to get this idea down. I hope I have done the characters justice in this small space! Enjoy!**

"Open Gate of the Lion: Leo"

A gold light illuminated the otherwise dark room, before disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Summoning me outside of a battle and in your bedroom, does this mean what I think it means?" Loke flirted. The embodiment of the lion zodiac adjusted his glasses on his nose.

Lucy Heartfilia was sat before him at her desk, head downcast and a curtain of hair obscuring her face. He waited for a response, but there was nothing. She didn't tell him off. She didn't say _anything_.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

 _Was she hurt after all? Had someone broken in and harmed her? The room didn't look out of order and-_

Loke's thoughts were halted as Lucy stood. She wordlessly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. He stiffened. His breath caught in his throat. He was a ladies' man through and through, but this was different. He hadn't had to comfort them when they were sad. But he didn't know them like he knew Lucy. They hadn't saved his life when he was bereft of hope.

 _This could be some small way to go about repaying her._

Loke returned the embrace. As his hands found resting places on Lucy's back and head, she sobbed. It was just once at first, before she was fully crying into his white dress shirt.

He cursed himself, certain that he had screwed up somehow.

"Why are you crying?" Loke asked quietly.

Lucy pulled back, though she didn't look at him.

"I miss her so much," she breathed.

He knew _her_ meant Aquarius. Now he looked, he could see the broken gate key upon the desk. His heart tightened, imagining it was his key and how much he would miss Lucy. She loved all her celestial spirits, but Aquarius had been with her since the beginning.

"I broke her key and now I'll never see her again," Lucy squeaked out past the lump in her throat. "Did I do the right thing?"

Loke put his hand under her chin, tilting her face to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was wet with tears.

 _I have to try to make her feel better. I can't stand to see her this way._

"Your guild mates would do anything for you, and you them. Aquarius knew that. And you should know we celestial spirits would do anything for you. Aquarius may act like she doesn't care, but she did what she did out of love and because it was the only way you could save your friends.

Now you show her it was worth it and keep being the kind, ambitious girl you are, alright?

"And I've seen you in the celestial world before, Lucy Heartfilia. I wouldn't say never."

Lucy wiped her eyes, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Loke."

"Anything for such a beautiful lady."

Lucy chuckled, "You never miss an opportunity, do you?"

"I'd be a fool if I did."

Lucy still didn't chastise him. He realised he missed her fiery rebuffs. Her spirit had been dampened. But at least he had manged to get her to laugh.

His celestial wizard yawned, tiredness setting in.

"It's getting late," Loke said "Do you want me to go?"

"Actually, could you stay? Just until I fall asleep?"

Loke balked, but managed to say "Of course," before she noticed.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Lucy said.

It was soaked with tears and stained with mascara. Loke wasn't bothered; Virgo could always get him a new outfit.

But instead he tsked. "It's completely ruined. I'm going to have to take it off. And I can't wear the pants without the rest of the suit, so they will have to go to," he grinned.

"You're not stripping in my apartment!" Lucy flailed, "Have you been secretly hanging out with Gray?!"

"Gray might be pretty, but he's not my type."

Lucy snorted, "Juvia would have a field day with that. I'm going to the bathroom to get changed," she said walking away. "Don't take your clothes off!" she called back.

Loke chuckled.

xxx

Loke's shirt remained on and had long since dried. The two of them lay side by side in her small bed. Lucy kept hold of his warm hand for comfort, her body curled toward his direction. He had to admit, although this was different, it was nice. It was a good feeling to have someone trust him as a friend, not just a fighter or protector. Fairy Tail stood for trusting and supporting your comrades after all and he was still a member.

Lucy had closed her eyes a while ago and now her breaths were becoming deeper, slower. He was too scared of waking her to move. Instead, he stayed a little longer, smiling slightly as he looked at her face. He had meant it when he called her beautiful. She really was, both inside and out. He was so lucky to have found her and for her to have saved him.

Before closing his own gate, he said four words.

"Sleep well, my Lucy."


End file.
